Patrick Star
|media= *SpongeBob SquarePants *SpongeBob Comics |creator=Stephen Hillenburg |voice_actor=Bill Fagerbakke |full_name= |nickname=Patrick |age= |sex=Male |species=Starfish |occupation=being lazy and sleeping under a rock most often |alliance=Good |home=Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean |family= |pets= *Rocky *Pete ("Sentimental Sponge") |friends=SpongeBob SquarePants, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward, Mr. Crabs. |enemies=Plankton (sometimes) |likes= |dislikes= |powers= |weapons=Karate chopper (sometimes) |series=SpongeBob SquarePants }}Patrick Star' is a fictional character in the American animated television series SpongeBob SquarePants. He first appeared in the series' pilot episode "Help Wanted" on May 1, 1999. Seen as a lazy, overweight and dimwitted pink starfish, Patrick lives under a rock in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom next door to Squidward Tentacles' moai. His most significant character trait is his lack of common sense, which sometimes leads him and his best friend, SpongeBob SquarePants, into trouble. Patrick is unemployed and a self-proclaimed expert in the "art of doing nothing". The character has received positive reactions from critics and fans alike. Patrick has been included in various SpongeBob SquarePants-related merchandise, including trading cards, video games, plush toys, and comic books. He is a leading character in the 2004 full-length feature film The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie and the 2015 film The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. Appearance Patrick is the ignorant but very humorous best friend of SpongeBob SquarePants. He is portrayed as being an overweight pink starfish, who serves as the village idiot of the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. Patrick gets dumber throughout the series and has been shown to make many ludicrous mistakes. Despite this, he has occasionally been portrayed as a savant, with articulate observance to certain subjects in specific detail. However, he always reverts quickly back to his usual, unintelligent self after displaying a moment of wisdom. He holds no form of occupation except for several very brief stints working at the Krusty Krab and at the Chum Bucket in a variety of positions, and mostly spends his time either clowning around with SpongeBob, catching jellyfish with him, or lounging beneath the rock under which he resides. At home, Patrick is usually depicted either sleeping, watching TV, or engaged in the "art of doing nothing", at which he is an expert. All the furnishings in the space under his rock are made of sand, and Patrick can simply opt to quickly build up furniture as needed; even so, his living space is sparse and contains only the barest essentials. Aside from his best friend SpongeBob, who is often impressed by Patrick's capacity to come up with naïve yet genius plans or solutions, Patrick frequently irritates those around him and is confounded by the simplest of questions or subjects. The characters of Mr. Krabs and Squidward have no patience for Patrick's stupidity, and the former does not pay him much regard; Clancy Brown, who provides Mr. Krabs' voice, said, "The only person that he Krabs doesn't hire is Patrick because Patrick is just too stupid to work for nothing." Sandy often gets annoyed by Patrick, but still sees him as a friend. Personality Patrick's portrayal is pleasant, overweight, lazy, dim-witted, unmannerly, naïve, and generally ignorant. Despite being a full-grown adult, Patrick acts immature for his age and partakes in many childish activities with SpongeBob. Patrick's personality is similar to SpongeBob's, but they are not interchangeable, as SpongeBob is a lot more intelligent, responsible, optimistic, mannerly, and down-to-earth than Patrick. His dim-wittedness often annoys SpongeBob and causes him a lot of inconvenience. Patrick ravaging. He has a short temper and is prone to psychopathic tendencies if something upsets him. In "Nature Pants," Patrick goes on a psycho-spree throughout Jellyfish Fields and attempts to kidnap SpongeBob when the latter decides to live with the jellyfish. In "Valentine's Day," Patrick goes on a rampage and causes mass disruption at the carnival in retaliation for having yet to receive a present from SpongeBob. In "Big Pink Loser," Patrick furiously scrapes the top of a broomstick on the Krusty Krab floorboards out of anger that he can't do anything right. In the same episode. He also shouted at a customer and slammed the phone for thinking the customer called him a "Krusty Krab". In "The Fry Cook Games," he goes berserk when SpongeBob erases a part of his name tag to make it say "Rick." In "No Weenies Allowed," Patrick gets angry whenever he is called "Tubby," and punches SpongeBob in response to him addressing him like that. In "Home Sweet Pineapple," he smashes SpongeBob with a rock after mistaking him for a spider. In "Squidtastic Voyage," he destroys the submarine control panels with an ax after he believed that Sandy was trapped in the speaker. Due to his lack of superiority in contrast to the other characters, Patrick suffers from low self-esteem and can exhibit varying levels of jealousy when witnessing the success of others. In "Valentine's Day," he expresses jealousy toward everyone who received a gift and invokes revenge by causing disruption at the carnival and breaking everything in sight. In "Big Pink Loser," Patrick expresses anger toward SpongeBob for receiving abundant awards and having the ability to do everything right. In "No Hat for Pat" and "Patrick-Man!," Patrick shows jealousy to SpongeBob for having a job and special worker's hat. Patrick's jealousy is also a driving point on the plot in "No Nose Knows," where he expresses his remorse over being in the minority of citizens without a nose, prompting him to get one through plastic surgery. In "The Executive Treatment," Patrick willingly impersonates an executive out of jealousy of their exclusive ability to purchase a special Krabby Patty variety. In "Big Pink Loser," Patrick models his rock after SpongeBob's pineapple to emulate the latter's lifestyle. SpongeBob and Patrick in Chili. He also joins in with the exploits of others (usually SpongeBob) to fit in. In "Mid-Life Crustacean," Patrick, SpongeBob, and Mr. Krabs attempt to steal Betsy Krabs' panties, as part of the "panty raid." In "Doing Time," Patrick assists SpongeBob in his local bank robbery scheme, intent on getting arrested to free Mrs. Puff from jail. In "Opposite Day," he and SpongeBob impersonate Squidward and claim his house as their property, intent on annoying the real estate agent and preventing Squidward from moving out of town. In the post-movie seasons, Patrick and SpongeBob have a frequent tendency to disrespect Squidward's privacy and follow him around as a means to show their affection towards him. Throughout "Spy Buddies," SpongeBob and Patrick follow Plankton everywhere he goes, suspecting that he has some ulterior motive. In "SpongeBob's Last Stand," Patrick and SpongeBob resist the government-approved construction of Shelly Superhighway by holding up protest signs and performing a song about it. Their motive for this was to enforce the environmental safety of Jellyfish Fields, above which the highway is being constructed. The police eventually notice the boys rebelling against the government's authority and imprison them in the middle of nowhere. In "Chocolate with Nuts," as a means to boost their profit as salesmen, SpongeBob and Patrick spread lies to their customers about the chocolate bars they're selling, claiming them to have special abilities. In "Ink Lemonade," he and SpongeBob sell Squidward's ink to the public and categorize it as lemonade. The opposite effect has also occurred with Patrick encouraging SpongeBob to join in with his exploits. In "Hooky," Patrick encourages SpongeBob to ditch work and go to the "carnival" with him. Patrick has an unusual mean streak that - depending on the episode, is either exhibited out of jealousy, low self-esteem, acquired situational narcissism, or simply stupidity. This is best shown in "Valentine's Day," when after he sees that SpongeBob gave a present to everyone except him, he goes on a rampage, and destroys everything he sees, despite the fact that SpongeBob wanted to give him a present. He is also shown to lose respect for others and become obsessed when obtaining some form of power, talent, wealth, or publicity, and it usually drives him apart from SpongeBob. In "Rule of Dumb," when he becomes the king of Bikini Bottom, he abuses his authority by stealing from others and using his fame to cover up his arrogant attitude, acting like the world revolves around him. In "Karate Star," Patrick gains a talent in karate and obsessively uses it regardless of the circumstances, until SpongeBob talks him out of it at the end. In "Patrick-Man!," Patrick's superhero alter-ego goes to his head and causes him to frame innocent citizens for crimes. It is not until he realizes how tedious being a hero is that he stops. In "Goodbye, Krabby Patty?," Patrick becomes famous and rich as a result of his new occupation as the frozen Krabby Patty mascot, which causes him to betray SpongeBob on account of having superiority over him. In "The Executive Treatment," Patrick is arrested for posing as an executive so as to buy the Executive Treatment sandwich. Angry Patrick attacking SpongeBob. This behavior has manifested itself physically. Patrick is shown to be a very harmful pet sitter to Gary in "Pet Sitter Pat." He forces him into a bath, crinkles his skin with a hair dryer, and lastly threatens and even nearly kills him with a flamethrower. In "FarmerBob," he abuses some of Old Man Jenkins' barn animals in a very stupid manner. In "Jellyfishing," oblivious to the fact that he can't hold his net due to his bandages, Patrick forcefully shoves the end of a jellyfish net in Squidward's injured tentacle, adding insult to injury. In "Band Geeks," he starts a fight with Sandy to "do some kicking," as instructed by Squidward, though Patrick interprets this literally. Patrick also punches SpongeBob in "No Weenies Allowed" for insulting him. In "Wigstruck," Patrick notices SpongeBob wearing a wig; believing that it is a monster attacking him, Patrick assaults SpongeBob to rid him of said wig. In "Oral Report," Patrick increases SpongeBob's oral anxiety by assaulting him with several objects like a treadmill and pillows. In "The Good Krabby Name," Patrick beats up SpongeBob as he is dressed up in a Krabby Patty costume, believing that a killer Krabby Patty is eating SpongeBob; however this was done with good intentions, as Patrick did it out of defense. In "Nature Pants," Patrick follows SpongeBob around Jellyfish Fields and attempts to abduct him with his jellyfish net to bring him back home. In "It's a SpongeBob Christmas!," Patrick surrounds his rock with booby traps to capture Santa. This attempt backfires on Patrick when he himself gets stuck in the traps. He succeeds in kidnapping Santa in the end, though. In "Valentine's Day," Patrick causes pure disorderly conduct at the carnival by running around, yelling, and breaking everything in sight. Patrick slamming a computer on Mr. Krabs first dollar trying to get the paint off. This extends to damaging property owned by others. In "Christmas Who?," he and SpongeBob chop down Squidward's coral tree without his consent. In "Wet Painters," Patrick destroys Mr. Krabs' computer by smashing it on the dollar to eliminate the paint stain. In "Squidtastic Voyage," he destroys the control panel of Sandy's submarine with an ax. In "Spy Buddies," he melts the roof of the Chum Bucket with his laser pants. In "Pat No Pay," Patrick's misuse of the trash disposal causes the Krusty Krab to explode. In "The Card," Patrick endangers a trading card that belongs to SpongeBob. In "Karate Star," Patrick's love for karate goes to his head, and results in him karate-chopping nearly everything he sees in public, eventually leading to the destruction of the Barg'N-Mart. In "Big Sister Sam," he allows his sister to demolish SpongeBob and Squidward's houses. In "Sandy's Nutmare," when Sandy learns that her tree is dying, Patrick attempts to chop down her tree for the wood with a hatchet. When Sandy tells him she can save her tree with science, Patrick throws the hatchet, which makes a hole in the treedome for water to come through. Aside from his jealousy and being irresponsible, Patrick is also selfish and sometimes a bad friend towards SpongeBob and often endangers him, sometimes intentionally and other times because of his dim-whiteness. In "Yours, Mine and Mine" SpongeBob buys a meal at The Krusty Krab and shares it with Patrick. Patrick asks why there is no toy, but Mr Krabs makes a new Krabby Patty toy which was for both SpongeBob and Patrick. SpongeBob lets Patrick play with it till the end of the day, and when the end of the day arrives SpongeBob tells Patrick to give him a turn, but Patrick hogged the toy and refused share it with SpongeBob. In "Valentine's Day" He tries to ruin Valentine's Day for everyone because he thought SpongeBob didn't give him a gift. In "Dumped" Patrick insists that Gary likes him now and that he wants to be his pet instead of SpongeBob's. In "I'm With Stupid" Patrick's parents were coming to visit Patrick and Patrick believes his parents think he's stupid, so SpongeBob agrees to pretend to be an idiot so Patrick would look smart in comparison. The plan works as SpongeBob successfully convinces Patrick's parents that he is stupid, but Patrick then treats SpongeBob as if he really were that dumb, which makes his parents think that Patrick taught him to become smarter which drives SpongeBob nuts. In "Stuck in the Wringer," Patrick gets SpongeBob stuck in the wringer with his "forever glue" which caused SpongeBob a lot of problems. He also impersonated a doctor twice. In "Suds" When SpongeBob got the suds he called Sandy to take him to the doctor, but Patrick tells Spongebob not to go to the doctor because it's "a horrible, horrible place". He then pretends to be a doctor and does his own treatment to try to cure SpongeBob, but it only caused him to inflate. In "The Splinter" He once again pretends to be a doctor. SpongeBob asks Patrick to get rid of the splinter, but he only made it worse but hitting a hammer through it. In "Fungus Among Us" he made Spongebob's ick worse by creating a mobile bubble after popping Spongebob's quarantine bubble. In "Something Smells" Patrick convinces SpongeBob that the reason everyone has been avoiding him was because he's ugly. In "Hooky" Patrick tries to persuade SpongeBob to skip work to play on the hooks with him even after Mr Krabs told them how dangerous they are, and tells SpongeBob not to listen to Mr Krabs. In "Driven to Tears" Patrick tries to make SpongeBob jealous of his new drivers liscense and rubs it in his face. He also caused mass destruction by running three red lights and makes an illegal u turn through an orphanage. His rudeness became more serious as the post-movie era approached: Patrick had a mean streak in the pre-movie seasons but was mostly apologetic and regretful of his actions, and had a kindhearted personality overall. In the post-movie seasons, not only does Patrick rarely show any remorse or regret toward his rudeness, but he also lacks responsibility for his actions and is willing to throw others under the bus for his own wrongdoings, like in "Stuck in the Wringer" where he blames SpongeBob for the condition he's in, when it was really Patrick's fault for gluing him to the wringer. In "Life of Crime," he gets mad at SpongeBob and blames him for eating his chocolate bar when he already ate his. In "SpongeHenge" he angrily scolds SpongeBob and blames him getting stung by jellyfish on SpongeBob. He also scolds people when they have a right to be hostile and angry, as seen in "Big Sister Sam" when Patrick singles SpongeBob and Squidward out for their disapproval of his sister's havoc wreak. However, in "The Fish Bowl," Patrick actually does show remorse over his selfish and rude ways, marking a rare occasion in the post-movie era where this has happened. Patrick eating cookies. Patrick is shown to have a hypocritical side, as he never follows any of the advice he gives SpongeBob: In "Grandma's Kisses," he tells SpongeBob to act like a grown-up but later behaves like a baby himself. When SpongeBob points out his hypocrisy, Patrick says that being a "grown-up" is boring and that he likes being a baby. In "Something Smells," when SpongeBob believes that he is shunned by everyone in town because they think he is ugly, Patrick tells him that he should accept his ugliness. Later, Patrick thinks he caught SpongeBob's ugliness and refuses to accept it, declaring that he was once one of the "beautiful people;" however in reality, it was their bad breath that caused the townsfolk to ignore them. In "Yours, Mine and Mine," Patrick agrees to share the kids meal with SpongeBob, but later eats it all and persistently hogs the Patty Pal toy; when SpongeBob tries to reason with him, Patrick scolds SpongeBob over his lack of sharing, when Patrick himself is hogging the toy. In "Little Yellow Book," Patrick is among the many people who laugh at SpongeBob's secrets and joins in on lambasting Squidward for doing so when SpongeBob runs away crying, throwing fruit at Squidward and calling him a "diary reader." When Squidward points out that Patrick also read the diary, Patrick blows him off and accuses him of "blaming everyone else." Despite this, he still wants to help his friends, even if he doesn't do it right. In "Sun Bleached," Patrick helped SpongeBob get a tan but neglects SpongeBob by going out with a group of women, essentially leaving SpongeBob in the tanning booth for a protracted amount of time and resulting in development of a "sun bleached" tan. In "Suds" and "The Splinter," Patrick acts like a doctor to SpongeBob despite not having a college bachelor's degree or doctor's insurance license, leading to disastrous treatment. He enjoys nothing more than spending time with SpongeBob, and will always turn to him when things don't seem right or when he wants to show off something that he thinks he succeeds in, even though he rarely does if ever. Patrick is a nice person at heart and has had many positive interactions with the townspeople; he even genuinely cares about Squidward despite the latter's open hatred of him and SpongeBob. Patrick and Gary inside SpongeBob's flooding house. Even with good intentions, Patrick often does not take account of the environment or individuals around him. In "Life of Crime," he and SpongeBob resort to making crazed noises in the middle of the street upon discovering their new identities as "criminals," with the townspeople mistaking them as street performers. SpongeBob and Patrick are put in jail for "stealing" a balloon, only to be paroled a few seconds later since it is National Free Balloon Day, thus disqualifying the act as a crime. Patrick also engages in a fight with Sandy during music class in "Band Geeks." In "New Student Starfish," SpongeBob and Patrick engage in an argument in the middle of the school hallway. In "Sing a Song of Patrick," SpongeBob and Patrick hijack a radio broadcast signal to blast the song "I Wrote This" at night throughout the entire town. This causes the citizens displeasure and leads them to form a mob. In "The Battle of Bikini Bottom," the boys run into the Krusty Krab while having a fight over clean and dirty, disturbing the peace of Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and the customers. In "Stuck in the Wringer," SpongeBob and Patrick engage in a verbal fight in the middle of the carnival. In "Yours, Mine and Mine," Patrick and SpongeBob fight over the Patty Pal toy in various public places. Throughout the middle of "Doing Time," SpongeBob and Patrick attempt to free Mrs. Puff from jail without consent from correctional officers. In "Sandy's Rocket," SpongeBob and Patrick invade Sandy's spaceship without her permission and use it out of personal gain. In "Christmas Who?," SpongeBob and Patrick add Christmas decorations to Squidward's house despite his objections. In "Pranks a Lot," SpongeBob and Patrick, while disguised as ghosts, make unauthorized and disruptive alterations to the Krusty Krab by gluing the doors shut, replacing the windows with rubber, and clogging the toilets. In "Pet Sitter Pat," Patrick messes up the interior of SpongeBob's house as a result of threatening Gary with a hose and flamethrower. In "Patrick-Man!," Patrick's fight with the Dirty Bubble trashes the Krusty Krab. In "The Good Krabby Name," Patrick uses SpongeBob's absorbency to stamp several messages promoting the Krusty Krab on a building and back of a truck, per Mr. Krabs' advertising campaign. A police officer notices this and considers arresting them for graffiti, but, influenced by the vandalism's message, instead heads off to the Krusty Krab to order a Krabby Patty. In "Sing a Song of Patrick," Patrick steals a hundred dollar bill from SpongeBob and uses it to enter a contest, fully acknowledging that he used a dollar without the owner's consent. In "Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom," Patrick steals concert tickets and backstage passes that were meant for Squidward and SpongeBob, and eats them, believing they are food. In "No Pictures, Please," Patrick puts on a hat that was dropped by a guide and wears it throughout, not thinking twice about returning it to its owner. Patrick taking off his helmet in Sandy's Treedome. Furthermore, because Patrick feels he is doing the right thing, he often trespasses to get what he wants. SpongeBob and Patrick have a frequent tendency to enter Squidward's house without his consent, which reaches its epitome in "Good Neighbors." Additionally, in "Survival of the Idiots," he and SpongeBob enter Sandy's treedome during the winter with little regard to the "Keep Out" sign on the door. In "Pranks a Lot," SpongeBob and Patrick trespass into many people's houses to traumatize them while under the identities of "ghosts." In The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, the duo trespasses into the Thug Tug without presenting ID prior, although they did this to retrieve the key to the Patty Wagon that was stolen by the boat jacker, so this can be justified. In "The Lost Mattress," Patrick and SpongeBob trespass the fence of the dump on Squidward's behalf, however, it is mostly Squidward's fault for making them do it in an attempt to get them murdered by the guard worm. In "The Thing," SpongeBob and Patrick trespass into the sewers to hide from the SWAT Team. In "Toy Store of Doom," SpongeBob and Patrick stay in Toy Barrel past its open hours and hide in a dollhouse so as not to be caught by the security guard. In "No Pictures Please," Patrick trespasses many people's homes while giving an enthusiastic stranger a tour on his favorite places in Bikini Bottom. In "Spy Buddies," Patrick and SpongeBob sneak into the Chum Bucket at night through the roof, despite the door allowing entrance; they did this since spies apparently do not use the door to enter places. In "Safe Deposit Krabs," SpongeBob and Patrick break into the local bank at night, although they had good intentions since they did it to free Mr. Krabs from the safe. Much of this has involved Patrick being caught up in breaking rules and endangering others. In "Restraining SpongeBob," Patrick violates a restraining order filed against him by walking beyond his set limits. He is arrested off-screen for doing so. In "Big Pink Loser," Patrick's inability to do anything right angers him to the point of scraping the top of a broomstick on the Krusty Krab floorboards, which creates a mass amount of dust clouds and interferes with the customer's ability to eat and breathe pure oxygen. In "Sentimental Sponge," Patrick's house is shown to be full of garbage, which takes up a majority of the house's capacity, though he is not reprimanded by the sanitation police, unlike SpongeBob and Squidward. In "The Donut of Shame," Patrick offers SpongeBob one half of a doughnut that he contaminated with his own saliva, dropped in the toilet, and stored in the back of his underwear. Due to this, SpongeBob potentially consumed Patrick's own oral ecology as well as C. difficile and E. coli; SpongeBob is shown notably sick as he eats the doughnut. In "Ink Lemonade," Patrick and SpongeBob sell Squidward's ink to the public under the guise of lemonade, which eventually causes health problems to its consumers. In "Sandy's Rocket," SpongeBob and Patrick go around abducting the townspeople and trapping them in Sandy's spaceship out of fear that the entire population is formed of aliens. In "I'm Your Biggest Fanatic," he kidnaps Jeffrey the Jellyfish at the end. In "It's a SpongeBob Christmas!," Patrick abducts Santa Claus with a jellyfishing net. Character Creation Stephen Hillenburg first became fascinated with the ocean and began developing his artistic abilities as a child. During college, he majored in marine biology and minored in art. He planned to return to college eventually to pursue a master's degree in art. After graduating in 1984, he joined the Ocean Institute, an organization dedicated to educating the public about marine science and maritime history. While he was there, he initially had the idea that would lead to the creation of SpongeBob SquarePants: a comic book titled The Intertidal Zone. In 1987, Hillenburg left the institute to pursue a career in animation. A few years after studying experimental animation at the California Institute of the Arts, Hillenburg met Joe Murray, creator of the Nickelodeon series Rocko's Modern Life, at an animation festival, and was offered a job as a director of the show. "[http://www.title14.com/rocko/contributors/murray.html Lisa (Kiczuk) Trainor interviews Joe Murray, creator of Rocko's Modern Life]," The Rocko's Modern Life FAQ Martin Olson, one of the writers for Rocko's Modern Life, read The Intertidal Zone and encouraged Hillenburg to create a television series with a similar concept. At that point, Hillenburg had not even considered creating his own series. However, he realized that if he ever did, this would be the best approach. Production on Rocko's Modern Life ended in 1996. Shortly afterwards, Hillenburg began working on SpongeBob SquarePants. 's bible.]] For the show's characters, Hillenburg started to draw and used character designs from his comic book—including starfish, crab, and sponge. He described Patrick as "probably the dumbest guy in town".Hillenburg, Stephen. (March 1, 2003). The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (The Absorbing Tale Behind The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) (DVD). Paramount Home Entertainment/Nickelodeon. The character was conceived as a starfish to embody the animal's nature; according to Hillenburg, starfish look "dumb and slow", but they are "very active and aggressive" in reality, like Patrick.Hillenburg, Stephen. (March 1, 2003). The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (The Case of the Sponge "Bob") (DVD). Paramount Home Entertainment/Nickelodeon. Hillenburg incorporated character comedy rather than topical humor on the show to emphasize "things that are more about humorous situations and about characters and their flaws." He designed Patrick and SpongeBob as such because "they're whipping themselves up into situations—that's always where the humor comes from. The rule is: Follow the innocence and avoid topical humor." In spite of being depicted as having a good temperament or state of mind, Patrick has been shown in some episodes to have a tantrum. Patrick's emotional outbreak was originally written only for the first season episode "Valentine's Day", where SpongeBob and Sandy try to give Patrick a Valentine's Day gift, and "was supposed to be a one-time thing". However, according to episode writer Jay Lender, "when that show came back it felt so right that his dark side started popping up everywhere. You can plan ahead all you want, but the characters eventually tell you who they are." Every main character in the show has its own unique footstep sound. The sound of Patrick's footsteps is recorded by the show's Foley crew, with a Foley talent wearing a slip-on shoe. Jeff Hutchins, show's sound designer said, "Going barefoot makes it tough to have much presence, so we decided that Patrick would be performed with shoes on." References External Links *Patrick Star on SpongeBob Wikia *Patrick Star on Nickelodeon Wikia Category:Spongebob characters Category:Nicktoons Racing series characters Category:Nicktoons Unite! series characters